


Inside and Out

by helens78



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it turns out that spanking has very different connotations for Teyla than for Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside and Out

"...I swear, some of those guys, what they need is a good hard smack on the ass to get them moving."

Teyla has too much poise to choke on her tea, but inside, she's coughing. "A...?"

"What? Oh--" Rodney finishes with his morning shave and turns around to give her a quizzical look of his own. "The Athosians don't believe in spanking, huh?"

"Spanking--no," she says, putting her tea down. Her mental self is still drawing in fresh air. "It is not something we do among associates."

"Well, okay, if you put it like that, we don't do it with associates, either, mostly," Rodney says, while Teyla thinks _mostly?_ and Rodney turns the shower on. "It's a punishment, or it used to be, before corporal punishment fell out of favor. Well, out of favor in Canada and the States, it's still pretty common worldwide."

"Punishment." Teyla feels like a mornah bird, repeating everything Rodney says. "So this is part of your justice system?"

"_What?_ No no no no no." Rodney climbs into the shower, and Teyla's almost relieved that they can't see each other now. Inside, she's blushing. Outside, she doesn't do that, and right now she's grateful. "It's what parents do to children who misbehave," he calls out over the spray.

Teyla is _so glad_ Rodney talks faster than she does. She stands up and brushes her hands off. "I will see you at lunch," she calls. "Have a good morning, Rodney."

* * *

"So what _do_ you do with kids who misbehave?" Rodney asks over lunch, between bites of polenta. It's a lovely dish, very flavorful, easy enough to replicate with Pegasus ingredients--Teyla's known quite a number of things like it in her time, but the Terrans do such pleasant things with their spices. "I mean, just talking-tos and time-outs, or...?"

"I am sorry," Teyla says, dropping her voice. Rodney is obviously not going to let this subject go anytime soon, and she might as well get the explanations over with now rather than let them go on embarrassing themselves. "Spanking is something we do among people who are very... close."

This time Rodney chokes, and Teyla nearly gets out of her chair to pound on his back before he takes a deep breath and then a long, long drink of water. Again, Teyla's glad she doesn't blush.

"I take it such things do not have the same connotations for your people?" she whispers.

"Um. No, it's just that--I have something to do, something to, very important, right," Rodney says, but Teyla notices the way he carries his laptop in front of him and wonders if the connotations aren't so far off after all.

* * *

"Okay, so look, I was always really, really curious, but there was no way in hell--I mean, the women I was with, it's just, they didn't--"

Being with Rodney has always been like this: like coming into a conversation a few seconds late. Teyla's quick to pick up on things, though, and Rodney's agitation and embarrassment are written all over his face. "You have never done it with someone you cared for," she fills in.

"It's more that I don't think any of them cared that much for _me_," Rodney blurts out.

Teyla relaxes, then, inside and out. They're on the same page after all.

"I understand. It is not something I would wish to do with someone who did not respect me." _Care for me,_ she thinks, but of course this is Rodney, and even if they're on the same page, he doesn't need everything said aloud.

"Yes. But. I mean, if you--" He flails for words, finally giving up. "Do you want to?"

She lets a little of the wicked feeling inside her show on her face. "I would like to, very much."

* * *

Rodney really does have such a beautiful backside. Teyla scratches one cheek, very lightly, and Rodney groans. His cock is hard against her thigh, and she squirms because _he's_ squirming, pleasure feeding pleasure. This is just right; this is exactly how it's supposed to be.

She lands the first light smack dead-center of his right cheek, and Rodney jumps. "_Oh_," he says. "Just..."

"More?"

"Yes!"

She's careful to keep it light, so gentle that his skin only turns the faintest shade of pink. His squirms and groans and, eventually, his insistent begging are all plenty of incentive for her to keep going--and plenty of incentive for her to stop, too. She gives his backside a squeeze and nudges him gently. "Rodney?"

"Uhh..."

"Turn onto your back," Teyla whispers.

When he does, he squirms even more. The blanket isn't scratchy, but it probably feels rough to his newly-sensitive skin. She remembers her first spanking, how everything felt so _hot_, and she bears that in mind as she climbs on him and takes his cock in her hand. She eases herself down, rocking her hips once he's all the way inside her so his backside will rub against the blankets again.

He doesn't last long, but she doesn't mind. She climbs off him and wraps herself around him, letting him squeeze her until the breath nearly leaves her body. His breath comes fast for a very long time, and he doesn't ease his grip until his heartbeat's calmed down and his breath has finished racing.

"That was..." He pauses and rubs his face against the top of her head, kissing her hair and then nuzzling her again. "Thank you," he murmurs, almost too faintly to be heard. She smiles for him, smiles against his chest where he can feel her, and inside, she's smiling even more.

_-end-_


End file.
